


i like you

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: can he really do this? confessions always happen in the rain anyway, right? he’s just going to have to… spit it all out. Hinata trusts him, so how bad could things really end up?“i like you.”— a kagehina one-shot





	i like you

It’s been an especially long day, and all Kageyama wants to do is eat curry rice and then go straight to bed—until he sees Hinata standing at the school gate. Practice has been canceled because of an oncoming storm, but Hinata waited for him anyway. He’s got an umbrella in the basket of his bike and keeps glancing from it to the sky and back nervously.

“It’s not going to downpour that suddenly,” Kageyama says into his ear, startling Hinata enough to nearly knock over his bike.

“K-Kageyama… you scared me.” He recovers quickly, but his cheeks are flushing a deep red. “It can start raining anytime, y’know! It’s the season for that. I know you don’t have an umbrella, so I thought we could walk together.”

Kageyama tries not to grin, because Hinata will just tell him he looks scary. “Sure.”

“Really?” He smiles, almost in a relieved way. “Good, then  _you_  hold the umbrella, ‘cause you’re taller.”

Kageyama takes it from him obediently and they start walking. The smell of rain is thick in the air, making him wonder if Hinata isn’t right about a sudden downpour—after all, it  _is_  monsoon season. Practice has already been cancelled three times due to severe weather conditions. Hinata has it especially tough since he has to bike thirty minutes through the mountains to get home.

“Why don’t you come over?” Kageyama suggests when there’s a distant rumble of thunder. “It would be dangerous for you to go home if it starts raining.” Maybe he just wants to spend more time with him, too; but Hinata doesn’t need to know that.

“Okay, but only if it rains,” Hinata mumbled after a moment of hesitation. He might as well have just agreed, because the air has become even thicker with the promise of rain. Before they even make it another ten steps, the sky opens up in a torrential downpour of biblical proportions.

Kageyama fumbles with the umbrella, but as soon as he gets it open, the wind jerks it right out of his hand. It’s so strong, he’s a little scared it might pick Hinata up, too. “Let’s take shelter!” he has to shout to be heard over the storm. Monsoon season is no joke.

They find a little bus stop at the edge of a forest and hide there, forced to leave their bikes to the mercy of the rain. Kageyama watches the sky, unsure why he feels so uneasy. A storm was to be expected, so why is he so on edge? Why can’t he stop noticing the gentle pressure of Hinata’s knee against his? Why can’t he stop glancing at him, mesmerized by the way the rain water traces paths down his skin? He’s going crazy.

“I have to tell you something,” he mutters eventually, unable to meet Hinata’s eyes.  _I have to do it now, while neither of us can run away._  “It’s pretty important.”

“What?” Hinata glances at him sidelong, ringing water from his T-shirt “Talk louder or I can’t hear you.”

Can he really do this? Confessions always happen in the rain anyway, right? He’s just going to have to…  _spit it all out_. Hinata trusts him, so how bad could things really end up?

“I like you.”

There’s a boom of thunder as soon as he says it, so Kageyama’s not sure if he even heard. He’s about to repeat himself when Hinata stands up. His wide eyes are illuminated by a flash of lightning, and he takes a step away from him, the rain soaking his back. “What did you just say?”

Ah, so he did hear…

Kageyama’s heart is beating louder than the thunder. He didn’t expect him to look overjoyed, but… what kind of expression is  _that_? Shit: he can’t even take it back. He doesn’t  _want_  to take it back. “I said that I like—“

“ _Don’t_  say it again!” Hinata backs further out into the rain and Kageyama reaches for him.

“Hey, don’t go out there—“

Hinata’s wrist slips out of his grasp and he disappears into the storm.

“Hinata!” Kageyama runs after him, catching him by the wrist before he can run out into the street. “Dumbass, stop—“ He loses his footing on the slick ground and they both slip, crashing into the bushes. He shields Hinata from the worst of it, smacking his elbow hard against a tree.

“Why—“ Hinata pushes him away and stumbles to his feet, but he doesn’t run anymore. “ _Why_  did you say that to me now, of all times? I thought you’d wait!”

“You… You knew?” Kageyama pushes himself up, wincing at the pain in his elbow. It’s bleeding pretty bad. “Why the hell did you run away, then?!”

“I was… just surprised,” Hinata mumbles defensively, his voice barely audible above the rain. “Sorry. I didn’t think I would be able to think if you were sitting _right there_.” He pushes the soaked hair away from his forehead. “I didn’t expect it so soon.”

“Well, I  _won’t_  take it back,” Kageyama insists, moving a step closer to him. “I said it  _because_  I thought you wouldn’t run away.” He can’t keep the hurt out of his voice, despite his best efforts. “Why  _did_  you?”

“It doesn’t mean no,” Hinata says too quickly. “It’s definitely  _not_  a no! I was just really shocked, that’s all. I thought I needed to run off some steam, but…” He looks at the sky, which offers a boom of thunder in acknowledgment. “I guess that was pretty stupid.”

“No kidding.” Kageyama is close enough to touch him now, but he doesn’t just yet. “You said it wasn’t a no. What’s your answer, then?” He tries not to hope too much.

“My answer…” Hinata chews on his lip. “You… can’t run away either, okay?” He hesitates for a long moment before taking Kageyama by the wrist and kissing him, clumsily but with determination.

Maybe it’s the adrenaline rushing through him, or the momentum of the moment, but Kageyama loses himself and kisses him back—which is probably going to overwhelm him, but how can he hold back when they’re standing in the rain like this? It’s like a freaking  _movie moment_ , with the storm and the confession and the kiss. Kageyama prays that it isn’t all a dream.

Then again, it can’t be: Hinata brushes against his elbow, and it hurts  _way_  too much to be a dream. Still, he barely even feels it. He can only feel the warmth of Hinata’s other hand on his wrist, and the sensation of the rain between their lips.

Thank god, he thinks. Thank god it isn’t a dream, or he would never want to wake up.


End file.
